Curfew
by myjilyromance
Summary: "Come inside now or I'm getting Filtch," Liam threatened. The color drained from Jane's already pale face and she shook her head. "You wouldn't dare," her voice was barely above a whisper. Liam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Watch me," he said. AU. Genderswap. Drabble.


_A/N: Hello again! Here's another drabble. Sorry it's another AU. But get this, it's also GENDERSWAP! This, although it's short, was very fun to write and I'd love to write some more genderswaps in the future. _

* * *

She sat slumped against the wall, holding a cigarette between her small fingers and occasionally bringing it to her lips. She was barely protected from the winter's harsh conditions, but she didn't mind. Jane glared around the grounds. No one was in sight and she sighed in relief; she could've sworn she heard someone.

Abruptly, Jane felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun her head so fast that it cramped up. Liam stood next to her, his bottle green eyes piercing hers.

"There's no smoking on the grounds," he said pretentiously, crossing his arms. "I can deduct points, you know."

Jane chuckled slightly and tossed the cigarette into the grass in front of her. "There, happy?"

"Actually, no, I'm not." Liam's anger rose. "Aren't you going to pick that up?"

"Merlin, Evans, I didn't realize you were so against _one_ cigarette," Jane replied as she bent down and grabbed the now cold cigarette. She rolled it between her thumb and pointer finger, watching the ashes fall to the grass.

"It's _Liam_," he correctly Jane, squinting his eyes at her. "I don't know what you think you're doing out here. It's almost curfew."

She shrugged her shoulders, a crooked grin on her face. "Curfew is no fun," she complained. "Honestly, all the fun is after dark."

"You're here alone smoking a cigarette. In what term is that considered fun?" he asked.

"I like being alone sometimes," she replied coolly. "You should try it sometimes. Maybe then you wouldn't be so uptight."

Liam's mouth hung open slightly and he shut his eyes, holding his hand to his forehead. "Look," he started. "Just come inside. You'll freeze out here."

"I didn't think you cared about me," she cooed. "And besides, I'm perfectly fine. I like the cold."

"Potter, you're shivering like crazy and your lips are as purple as a _plum_, now come inside!"

"And if I refuse?" Jane questioned, raising an eyebrow. "And my name is _Jane_." She sent him an impish grin.

"Come inside now or I'm getting Filtch," Liam threatened. The color drained from Jane's already pale face and she shook her head.

"You wouldn't dare," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Liam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Watch me," he said.

"Fine, fine! I'll come inside," Jane gave up. Liam smiled from his recent victory and began walking back to the castle; she was by his side.

"How did you sneak up on me so easily?" Jane inquired with curiosity apparent in her voice. Liam scoffed.

"You think I'm going to tell you that? They teach it to all the Prefects, you know," he told her.

"I think you're lying," she dared, stabbing at his chest playfully.

"Either way, there's no way I'm telling you. Now tell me where you picked up that nasty habit, yeah?"

"I was in this muggle town not too long ago and I curiously asked why this old man was breathing smoke. I didn't know what to think of it, so I went and bought myself some," she responded.

Liam jeered, shaking his head. "I really hope you stop soon. They've been known to kill even wizards. We may have magic and spells, but curing lung cancer is a nasty process."

"It's not as bad as you think," she informed him. "I only have one every time I'm out here alone- usually once or twice a week."

They reached the castle doors before Liam had time to comment, and he walked inside, smiling at the warmth.

"How did you even survive out there?" he asked in a surprised voice. Jane lifted her shoulders and felt the warmth flood her body and she smiled. Liam yawned.

"I think it's passed curfew now. If you plan on making it back without getting caught, I'd suggest going now," he said.

"Yeah, of course," Jane said. She began walking, passing Liam and sending him a quick wink. As she was almost surrounded by the hallways darkness, Liam stopped her.

"Yes?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"You're not going back to the common room, are you?"

Jane scoffed, shaking her head. "Not a chance."


End file.
